The Tactical High Altitude Area Defense (THAAD) system utilizes hypergolic fuel components which are stored adjacent to each other in preparation for use, and which operate (ignite) upon mixing. Transportation and storage of such hypergolic fuel or loaded propulsion systems require active sensing and remote alarming to a centralized area, in order to advise personnel of possible leaks. Distinguishing the presence of the hypergolic fuel components is thus desirable to promote appropriate hazardous safety response.
Colorimetric (color change reagent) chemical monitors or detectors are used throughout military and commercial industry as elements of safety alarm systems. These devices are typically designed to monitor exposure over relatively short terms, such as up to eight hours. Known calorimetric systems are also normally limited to an ambient temperature range of about +/−20 degrees.
Another aspect of such conventional calorimetric detection systems is that they are typically read manually. Manual reading relies on the human eye to read and compare the color change in order to determine concentration and/or exposure levels. Using the human eye to read the amount of color change can be imprecise and subjective. Moreover, manually read detectors can not be interfaced with area alarms to protect the safety of others, or to provide central resource response to hazardous conditions over a larger area.
Other conventional active detection systems utilize a reagent-impregnated paper tape that is slowly unreeled in front of a transmission spectrometer. However, such systems are typically bulky, consume substantial amounts of power, and do not operate over an extensive environmental temperature range.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for methods and devices permitting detection the presence and concentration of the components of hypergolic fuel systems.